The present invention relates to a transport stream recording and reproducing apparatus and a method of reproducing a transport stream.
Among the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) standards that are international standards, there is the MPEG-2 standard to be applied to communications systems and broadcasting systems. One of specific forms of MPEG-2 systems is the MPEG-2 Transport Stream (which will be abbreviated as MPEG2-TS) suitable for storage or transmission in environments where errors are likely. According to the MPEG2-TS, a PCR (Program Clock Reference) as a time information value is forwarded by multiplexing, so that a receiving apparatus can reproduce video and audio in synchronization as intended by a transmitter, by referencing the PCR.
JP-A-10-11902 discloses a technique to obtain a system clock phase-locked with the PCR, by supplying an oscillator a control signal based on frequency information recorded in a memory upon recording of a program, and having the oscillator generate a system clock based on the control signal.